One So Small
by uoduck
Summary: Harry remembers going towards the light then hearing someone say that his next life was a gift and he wouldn't ever need to fight. Ha! However, the people that he grew up around were small minded and thought that there should be no such thing as a hobbit with a penchant for weird things. So, he moves in with his childhood friend. This will be Harry/Thorin/Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

So, a hobbit harry story. I've never read a story of this kind before and this came to me a few weeks ago.

As always, The Hobbit and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

Harry padded along the road that would take him back home. He had taken this morning to work on his archery skills and had to put up with the stares from other hobbits. And, it made him glad that he had taken Bilbo's offer, to come live with him after his parents died the time of the Fell Winter in the Shire. Well, actually it had been Belladonna that had asked if he wanted to come live with them, since Harry and Bilbo had grown up together as fauntlings. Their parents had been close, regardless of Belladonna's reputation in the Shire.

He waved at Hamfast Gamgee, who was weeding his garden. The other hobbit waved back and smiled. Bell and Hamfast Gamgee were the only friends of his; they actually talked to him, even though he was thought of as an odd hobbit. The others thought of Harry as peculiar due to his having a custom made bow and the odd things that always happened near him. Though, even Lobelia had softened toward him when he had protected near everyone from the wolves of the Fell Winter.

As he strolled past the last few hobbit holes, he could see an old man in a grey cloak. The man towered over Harry, as he himself was a hobbit, men looked quite tall to him. He had a grey beard and a long staff that might have been a walking stick. But Harry could feel plenty of magic coming off of the man, so he guessed the staff wasn't just for aiding him to walk. The other wizard nodded at him then strode off. Harry stood still for a minute to watch him go then continued on his way to Bag End. Then it struck him a minute later; that had been Gandalf the Grey!

Once he got there, he could tell Bilbo had been smoking his favorite pipe weed. It smelled like the south farthing weed near the bench in front of the hobbit hole. As he walked up to the door, he felt more of that wizard's magic around the door. He blinked when he saw a dwarrow rune on the door; a rather fresh rune, as it hadn't been there when Harry had left.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. "Bilbo? I'm home!"

Harry pulled off his custom made bow from his back and quiver of arrows and placed them on the hook that he had made just for them. He padded over to the kitchen, where he could smell mint tea and some toast was being made. Harry also could smell his favorite of Bilbo's stew's in the kitchen.

"Harry! The most peculiar thing happened just a couple of minutes ago!" Bilbo called back to him.

"Yeah, I saw. What did Gandalf have to say?" Harry asked, coming up behind Bilbo and placing a kiss on his neck.

Bilbo squirmed for a minute then sighed in contentment and leaned into Harry, turning around to face him in the process. "He wanted to know if I would be able to join him on an adventure."

"An adventure?" Harry murmured, leaning in to pull Bilbo into a proper kiss. He groaned when their lips touched and he could hear Bilbo moan when Harry deepened it. Their relationship had slowly changed in the past few months into more than just roommates: they now exchanged kisses. Though, it hadn't gone past deep kissing, as Harry wanted to wait until Bilbo was ready.

Bilbo was the one to pull back after a minute. He scratched the back of his neck then looked out the kitchen window. "Yeah, that was what he wanted. But I turned him down."

"Hmm," Harry gave a thoughtful sound. "He put a dwarven rune on the door, did you notice? Unless you were the one to put it there?"

"A rune on the door? Oh, no if there is such as thing, I didn't put it there," Bilbo groaned then looked toward the door. "Would you mind watching the pot? I'll go look."

"Sure," Harry replied easily. There wasn't much else he wanted to do today. He strolled over to the fireplace where the pot was and stirred it slowly. He wondered what the alleged adventure was; Gandalf had been known to once in a while spirit hobbits away from the Shire on different adventures. Bilbo's mother had been known to go on adventures, though it didn't help that she was a Took.

Though come to think of it, the fact that Gandalf had left a dwarrow rune on their door did mean something. Harry waited until he heard Bilbo pad over to the fireplace, grumbling all the while, and take over then he went over to the door and stepped out. He gazed at the rune, putting it to memory then wandered back inside.

"Bilbo, do we have any books on dwarves?" He yelled into the kitchen.

"There's one on my desk, I think," Bilbo replied distractedly from the direction of the dining table.

Harry padded over to Bilbo's office, which was next to his bedroom. He strolled in and ambled over to the desk and found the one that Bilbo had been referring to. He grabbed it and a few others and headed into the living room near the fireplace and lay down on the floor. Harry spread out the books and opened the first one.

* * *

By the time that supper time came around, Harry had not found a single page on dwarven runes. But since he had found that dwarves tended to keep their language to themselves, he supposed it made sense. Though, it did make him want to travel to one of the dwarf kingdoms and ask for someone to teach him. Harry and Bilbo were just sitting down to supper when the door bell rang. They glanced at each other, askance.

"Well, it's certainly not a hobbit. It is supper time after all," Harry commented as Bilbo stood up and strolled to the door. Harry got up and followed to stand behind him.

When Bilbo opened the door, they both blinked in confusion. There was a dwarf standing on their doorstep, muscled, tattooed and carrying a couple axes and a war hammer on his back. He was bald but he did have a beard. Harry subtly moved his hand to grasp his wand then remembered that it was in his room. He didn't use it all too often now as the Shire was a peaceful place.

"Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf nodded at them.

Bilbo gave a low groan but then he tied his robe around more. Harry gently placed his other hand on the small of Bilbo's back in reassurance, feeling him lean into his hand.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

"Harry Brandybuck, also at yours."

They both moved out of the way as Dwalin moved inside without saying otherwise.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo spluttered as Dwalin started to remove his cloak and drop his pack and weapons on the floor. Though the dwarrow did raise an eyebrow at the small bow and quiver of arrows, but otherwise didn't comment on it.

"No," Dwalin commented, looking around their smial. "Where is it, laddie? Is it down here?"

Bilbo turned to glance at Harry, who shrugged and mouthed, _I have no idea._

"Where is what?" Bilbo asked timidly.

"Supper!"

"Oh," Bilbo remarked. He started to lead the dwarf into the kitchen, where the table was. Harry paced alongside Bilbo and they both gaped as Dwalin sat down at Bilbo's seat. They both watched as Dwalin started to inhale the food and ask for more.

"Is there more?" Dwalin asked, turning to glance at the two hobbits.

"Ah..." Harry began then saw Bilbo reach for the plate with the other bread rolls.

"Here, help yourself," Bilbo replied, taking two for himself and handing one to Harry who pocketed it.

A couple minutes later, Harry and Bilbo both heard the door ring again.

"That would be the door," Dwalin rumbled, raising an eyebrow.

Harry exchanged a glance with Bilbo. "Do you want to get it or should I?"

Bilbo sighed. "I'll get it." Then at a much quieter volume, "Would you keep an eye on him?"

"Of course," Harry responded, watching as Bilbo made his way over to the doorway.

Harry startled when Dwalin stood up and went over to the fireplace in the main room, looking at the different furniture and the pictures that were hanging on the walls. Harry followed quietly and snorted when Dwalin found the cookie jar. Harry turned toward the entrance way when another dwarf, this one white haired, walked into the room.

"Another hobbit? What is your name then?" the dwarf asked him, scratching the back of his neck. "The rune only said 'burglar' not 'burglars'. Hmm."

"I'm Harry," he replied, crooking an eyebrow at what the dwarf had revealed. So the rune meant 'burglar', interesting...

"Nice to make your acquaintance. I am Balin," the dwarrow remarked then turned to see Dwalin.

"Oh, brother!" Balin went to hug Dwalin.

Harry inched closer to Bilbo, who had come in to watch the two dwarves.

"Did he give an explanation as to what they were doing here?" He asked Bilbo, who shrugged.

"Nope, only commented on the weather," Bilbo replied, startling when they both heard a thunk. They turned toward the dwarrows only to see them touching their foreheads together.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo quibbled.

The dwarrows basically ignored the hobbits as they went toward the pantry. Bilbo and Harry followed both Dwalin and Balin and watched as they started to gather food and comment on how fresh it was. Harry was inclined to go get his wand, so he made eye contact with Bilbo and gestured in that direction.

"I'll be right back," Harry muttered and Bilbo nodded.

Harry padded over through the hallway and heard the dwarves talking all the way back here. He went straight to his bedside table and grabbed his wand, which was the elder wand as it had traveled here with him. He tucked it into his pocket and walked back out of his room. As he was traveling back toward the pantry, he could hear the door bell ring again. Harry groaned but went to go get it. And predictably, it was more dwarves, though these two were much younger than Dwalin and Balin. One had golden brown hair and it was braided here and there; the other had darker black hair with no braids.

"Fíli."

"Kíli."

"At your service." They said in unison, bowing a little. Harry raised an eyebrow but kept quiet for the moment.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kíli remarked, cheerfully.

"Ah, no, you have the wrong hobbit. I'm Harry," he replied. "And it's Mr. Baggins."

Fíli and Kíli exchanged a glance. "So do we have the right home? Or did we get lost?"

"I suppose you have the right hobbit hole. There are two other dwarves here after all," Harry responded, groaning and stepped aside.

"Oh, good," Kíli beamed at him and the two of them stepped inside, already starting to remove their weapons.

Harry took the bow and quiver from Kíli and the various knives and swords from Fíli, not batting an eyelash at how many weapons the golden-haired dwarf had on him. In his past life, Moody had been known to carry three or four wands just in case, so Harry wasn't going to judge the dwarrows for carrying more than one weapon on their person.

"Go on you two. I suspect there's food on the table already, if you're hungry," Harry sighed and made a shooing motion.

Both of them grinned and they sauntered past him but Kíli stopped when he saw the other bow. Fíli stopped too and looked between Harry and Kíli. Harry turned around when he saw Bilbo hurrying toward the door and stopped at his side.

"Oh, good, you got the door," Bilbo stated.

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied. "That's Fíli and the other one is Kíli." He pointed toward each dwarrow.

Kíli distractedly nodded at Bilbo and so did Fíli. "Mr. Baggins."

"Whose bow is this?" Kíli asked, fingers curling at wanting to examine it.

"Oh, that's mine," Harry said. "And yes, you can take a look at it."

Harry watched as Kíli reached to take his bow down and handled it with care. He heard the dwarrow let loose a small excited sound then left the two to it.

* * *

AN: So this could stay Harry/Bilbo or it could become Harry/Thorin/Bilbo. I'm still deciding.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that eight more dwarves had knocked on the door, Harry was just trying to stay out of the way. Gandalf had also come back in with the last group(what was hopefully the last group) and had done nothing to stop the dwarrows. He had lost track of Bilbo, but when he came to skid around the corner, Harry reached out an arm to pull him in. He could hear the dwarves start to eat boisterously and with very unhobbitish manners.

"Harry! I don't know what I'll do if anyone of those dwarves smash our plates! Why are they here in the first place?"

"Uh, an extended sleepover?"

"Ouch!" Harry mock glared at Bilbo when he lightly hit his shoulder. Then he narrowed his eyes at Bilbo who was trembling very lightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Bilbo and rubbed his hands in soothing circles on his back.

"I doubt that Gandalf would let them do anything horrible," Harry replied quietly. "Plus, I haven't heard any smashing or breaking furniture. They're just having fun."

"Yes, but..." Bilbo sighed then glanced back into the room with the table where all of the dwarves were. A couple of the dwarrows had started to stare at them and then when Harry glared at them, they turned back to their other companions and chattered loudly amongst themselves. Though, he heard them start to whisper to each other. The younger two, if Harry remembered correctly, their names were Kíli and Fíli were sitting very close together, as in there was no extra space between the two.

Harry had seen the gleam in the each of the dwarrow's eyes when they had seen the pantry. It was like they had not had that amount of food in a long time, or seen that amount of food. Though when the dwarves were all done with the food they had pilfered from the pantry, Fíli came out and asked the other younger dwarf, Ori, if Harry remembered correctly. And when the dwarrows started to throw around their plates and utensils, Harry dragged Bilbo out of the fray. He watched as the dwarves sung about "what Bilbo Baggins hates" and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Finally, the dwarves ended their song and when both hobbits went to peek into the kitchen to see the potential disaster, they were astonished to see that all the plates had managed to make it into a stack, clean. The dwarrows were all grinning at Bilbo and Harry, who were both gaping, as if they had accomplished a great thing.

He was about to go grab both his and Bilbo's pipes when there was a loud knocking at the door. All of the dwarrows went silent and turned to the door. It wasn't an awkward silence but it was more of a deferential silence, like whoever was at the door was of high standing and was well-respected.

Gandalf also looked toward the door. "He is here."

"Another one?" Bilbo exclaimed. "Gandalf, just how many dwarves are coming here?"

Bilbo exchanged a very exasperated glance with Harry, who shrugged but reached out a hand for Bilbo to grasp and entwine.

"He is the last one," Gandalf replied solemnly, following the two hobbits toward the door. It had startled him to find that Bilbo wasn't the only one living at Bag End, but he had seen the two interact together. The two of them made a good pair. And there was something about Bilbo's partner that made him think that there was something else to him. What it was, Gandalf didn't know, but he would learn in time if he came on the quest.

Harry followed Bilbo and opened the door then backed up in case there was more than one and they came in like the previous group did. The dwarf on their doorstep was, well, he definitely had a regal bearing. He had a dark blue coat and well used armor on. He had black hair with silver strands through it and braids too.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

Harry saw Bilbo rolling his eyes and grinned. He suspected that Gandalf would get a mouthful for that later. He turned to see the dwarf walk into the hobbit hole and start to remove his coat.

"Bilbo Baggins, Harry, might I introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company?" Gandalf gestured to the dwarrow.

Thorin turned to look at Bilbo and Harry then looked up to Gandalf and raised an eyebrow. "You told me that there would only be one halfling."

"Excuse me! We are not half of anything!" Bilbo exclaimed and Harry nodded emphatically.

Thorin turned to look at the both of them with a contemplative look. "Indeed. So, what kind of weapons do you two use? Axe or sword?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "And why would we need weapons?"

"Uncle, Harry uses a bow," Kíli perked up, shuffling over toward Thorin, who was apparently his and Fíli's uncle.

Harry glared at Kíli, who winced but stood steady. He saw Thorin turn toward him and lift an eyebrow back. "So you do; are you competent with it?"

Harry sighed, "I suppose so, but don't ask me to hit a target really far away."

"Good," Thorin replied then turned to Bilbo.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo replied slowly, looking at Thorin, who looked very unimpressed.

"Thought as much. He look more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin concluded. The other dwarrows started to laugh at their leader's joke.

Harry saw Bilbo recoil then was about to pull his wand out when Bilbo reached out a hand to grab his wrist. They exchanged glances; Bilbo slightly shaking his head. Harry lowered his hand and leaned into the other hobbit and saw the dwarrows watching them.

Harry watched as Thorin started to move into the hobbit hole and the rest of the dwarves followed him. He felt Gandalf watching him with keen eyes but ignored him and followed Bilbo to go into the dining room with the dwarves. Apparently, one of them had started to make a stew while the others were occupied, so at least their last guest wouldn't go hungry. Harry had seen the totally empty pantry after the dwarves had all but emptied it out.

"You know, I would have turned him into something," Harry muttered to Bilbo, grinning evilly. "Maybe a rabbit or some such small rodent. I bet he would be cuter as a rabbit... Or maybe a kitten..."

"Harry..." Bilbo groaned but smiled nonetheless. Harry saw him look at Thorin, as soon as the two of them walked to stand at the doorway of the dining room. "He didn't look happy with us. I don't think we want more of that from a guest. Even if said guest didn't know us beforehand or if the guest is a dwarf."

Harry dimly heard the dwarves talking about something with Gandalf. "Yeah, I know. I'll make sure not to do that to Thorin; I suppose they wouldn't like it if their leader was turned into a rodent."

Bilbo chuckled quietly. "That's probably an understatement."

* * *

"This quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin said solemnly to the group of dwarves at the table. Someone had served him the stew that they had made and if Harry remembered correctly, it had been Bombur who had made the stew.

"Quest?" Harry murmured.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously. They had ambled closer to the group of dwarves, but not too close. The two of them were just in between Thorin and Gandalf at the head of the table.

"Ah, you two," Gandalf commented. "It would be good to have some more light."

"Sure," Harry replied then glanced at the dwarves, studying them. It seemed like they would be okay with another wizard in their quest; they seemed to be fine with having Gandalf around. Harry put his hand on the elder wand, which was still in one of his pockets, and flicked it, saying the light spell in his mind. A big globe of moderately bright light came to glowing life and floated to the ceiling and hovered above the table.

The minute the light globe appeared, the dwarves were stunned silent and looked around the room for the source. Harry remained where he was but took on an innocent expression and glanced around the room too. Harry saw most of the dwarves turn their gazes toward Gandalf, who looked just as bewildered. He heard Bilbo snicker at him then when Thorin turned toward them with a glare, Bilbo quieted. Bilbo then pointed a finger at Harry.

"He did it."

Harry turned to glare at Bilbo. "Traitor."

Bilbo started to laugh and in turn Harry softened his glare into a smile.

"Okay, so that was me," Harry admitted to their audience. All of the dwarves had turned to stare at him and that included Gandalf. The wizard was staring at him with an interested gaze.

The room erupted into chatter, some in Westron and some in the dwarven language.

"You are not one of the Istari," Gandalf murmured, looking down at the both of them.

"No, I'm not," Harry replied, talking a bit louder so Gandalf could hear him over the dwarves.

"What are you then?" Gandalf remarked, turning to look at Thorin when the dwarves got a bit too loud.

"Quiet, all of you!" Thorin barked at the table. Every dwarrow quieted down very quickly at that order and turned to stare at Harry, who steadied himself at the attention and started to talk. Bilbo had shuffled over to tuck himself up against Harry, knowing he needed the support.

"I'm a hobbit wizard," Harry replied.

"Wizard?" Kíli asked.

"Yes, wizard," Harry stated. "I can do wizardly things."

"I assume you mean you can do other things too?" Thorin asked. "Aside from giving us more light?"

"Yes," Harry started. "Healing, defensive and offensive spells, charms."

"I've never heard of a hobbit wizard before," Balin commented.

"Were you born as a wizard?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yeah," Harry responded. "Though that's a whole other story, one which I am not inclined to tell right now."

Bilbo was the only person that knew of his past but that was because Harry trusted him; he had just met these dwarves.

He felt a hand entwine with his own and turned to look at Bilbo, who was smiling in reassurance.

Thorin turned to look down at their entwined hands and glanced at them. He lifted an eyebrow but otherwise did not comment on their hands. "Well, I should not underestimate hobbits again."

* * *

The rest of the night went more smoothly; they learned of what the dwarves' quest would be, to retake their homeland of Erebor. Harry unconsciously shivered when Bofur spoke of the dragon and its' fire-breathing. When Thorin gave Bilbo the contract, Harry padded over to where Bilbo was reading it over and read it over his shoulder, leaning on Bilbo's shoulder.

"We will adjust it to include you," Balin mentioned, looking at Harry. "If you want to come with us."

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo read off then ended in a horrified exclamation.

"Well, we are going to face a dragon," the one named Bofur replied.

"Bilbo, it can't be any worse than what I faced in my fourth year, remember when I told you about that?" Harry whispered. "And I highly doubt we as hobbits will actually have to fight the dragon. Though, if we go, I may be able to lend a hand with that."

Bilbo turned around to face him, dislodging Harry's head. Bilbo looked pale and shaky. "But incineration! That's what Bofur said! Harry, their not like mama's stories!"

Harry reached out a hand to grasp Bilbo's chin, highly aware of the gazes of the dwarves watching the both of them. He could already pick out the heated gaze of Thorin amongst the looks but for the moment disregarded them.

"The dwarves, I suspect," Harry whispered lowering his voice more and casting a temporary silencing ward around them, "will protect us. And you know what I can do."

He heard the dwarves give confused sounds and whisper amongst themselves. They questioned as to why they suddenly couldn't hear the hobbits. The dwarf with the ear trumpet was looking really confused. Harry released Bilbo's chin but kept his gaze.

Bilbo frowned and looked behind Harry at the dwarves then back at Harry. "I thought you said that were done with fighting. Wasn't that the second life you wanted, a peaceful one?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, it was. But, well, I feel like I want to go on an adventure."

Bilbo tilted his head. "Why?"

"It just feels like the right time," Harry remarked. "And the right place with the right people."

"Oh, is this another one of your wizarding feelings?" Bilbo asked.

"I suppose it is," Harry murmured, looking up at Gandalf when he felt some of the wizard's magic trying to get through his ward. Gandalf's expression turned sheepish but withdrew his magic. "I've had enough of them over the past two hundred years to know when I have one."

Bilbo looked thoughtful for a minute or two, turning again to look at the dwarves. Harry saw Bilbo flush and turned to follow his gaze to Thorin, who was still staring at the two of them. The other dwarrows had turned to each other and started talking but not Thorin.

"Yeah, I noticed him, too," Harry said as Bilbo turned back to look at Harry.

"Okay," Bilbo said with a gleam in his eyes. "I've been having the same feeling, of wanting to go on an adventure."

Harry took the ward down then cleared his throat. All of the dwarves turned their attention to the two hobbits expectantly.

"We'll go."

* * *

AN: In case you guys didn't see, this fic will be Harry/Thorin/Bilbo.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Apologies in advance for the short chapter. I have finals next week and that's going to severly limit my writing. But then it's winter Break!

* * *

Their announcement was met with cheers from the dwarves and an agreeing smile from Gandalf. Harry heard Bilbo sigh and turned to look at him.

"Well, I suppose I ought to go pack," Bilbo murmured, looking over the dwarves who had started to pull out their pipes and light them. "And we should pull out blankets and pillows for our guests, too."

"I'll come with you and pack with you," Harry commented, looking on as the dwarves split up into groups that had no visible similarities. Though since Fili and Kili went to sit next to each other by the hearth, the rest of the dwarves may have split up into family groups. Or something along those lines. Harry definitely wasn't an expert on dwarrow culture with their beards and long hair and braids and family units. He wasn't even sure how to tell male and female dwarves apart though he was pretty sure that these dwarves were all male.

Harry and Bilbo both went down the hallway to the main bedroom in the hobbit hole which they shared now. Harry went to go grab Bilbo's pack and his own pack from the front entrance hall and snagged his bow from its' hook on the wall. When he dropped them both on the bed, he glanced through the open door to where the dwarves were spread out.

"Bilbo," Harry started, scratching his neck.

"Yeah?" The other hobbit was pulling a couple sets of clothes out onto the bed and turned to look at Harry.

"We should give Gandalf and Thorin separate rooms, don't you think? Since there are two guest rooms here?"

"Ah, I meant to do that," Bilbo muttered, drawing out a sewing kit and putting it in his bag. "Could you show them the rooms?"

"I... sure," Harry replied. He headed out of the room and over toward where the dwarves were. Harry went over to stand next to the door and looked over the room, searching for the wizard. Spotting him, Harry padded over to stand next to him and saw that Gandalf was conversing with Thorin. Harry waited until the two were done talking then he looked up at them. Gandalf looked at him expectantly while Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Bilbo and I meant to give you two separate rooms for the night, if you would like?" Harry asked tentatively. "Assuming we're not leaving during the night?"

"We're not, right?" Harry added a beat later.

"No, we are not leaving at night," Thorin replied. "I would appreciate a separate room. Thank you."

Harry nodded andgestured with his hand. "Follow me."

Harry led the two taller men further down the hallway, past his and Bilbo's room and took a left turn at the end.

"The one with the bed for Tall Folk is at the end," Harry remarked, pointing toward the end of the hallway.

Gandalf looked in that direction and then down at Harry with a keen gaze. "Good night then, Harry. I shall look forward to knowing more about you."

Harry groaned and watched Gandalf walk to the room then turned to Thorin. "Your room is just through this door."

Harry pointed at the door that they were in front of. Thorin took a step in, glanced at the room then came back out.

"It will do."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Thorin's commanding tone but shook his head and left the dwarf to his own business. He waded through the groups of dwarrows to get back to their bedroom, glancing wearily at Dwalin and the dwarf with the star-shaped hair. Nori, if Harry remembered correctly.

When he walked back to his and Bilbo's room, he started to throw a couple sets of clothes in and one or two coats. As soon as they were both done packing, Harry and Bilbo walked out of their room and padded over to the living room with the hearth. A couple of dwarves were sitting in the living room and glanced up at them. One of them was Ori and the others were possibly Bofur and Oin. Harry drew out his pipe and sat down in one of the chairs. Bilbo sat down across from him in his chair and drew out his own pipe as well.

* * *

An hour later, Thorin came into the living room, along with the rest of the dwarrows. Harry and Bilbo both watched as Thorin started to sing in a deep voice. The other dwarves chimed in alongside their leader and Harry watched, entranced. They sung about their mountain and the day that Smaug came to Erebor and their voices were quite soothing. Before long, Bilbo had leant his head on Harry's shoulder and fallen asleep. Harry was on his way to being asleep too, yawning every few minutes. He slowly leaned his head on Bilbo's and fell asleep.

* * *

When they both woke up in the morning, entangled limbs and all, it was to their bed and their room. Someone must have carried them to bed last night because Harry didn't remember walking back to their bedroom. Harry blinked his eyes a couple times and finally heard the commotion that had awoken him. Bilbo was rubbing sleep from his eyes blearily and muttering something unkind about dwarves. Harry grinned.

"We'd better get used to it," Harry murmured. "It's going to be us and 13 dwarrows."

"But why do we have to leave at dawn?" Bilbo complained but nonetheless started to get up.

"Bilbo, Harry," Gandalf called through the door. "It's time to go."

Harry could hear Thorin yelling orders out in the entry hall.

"Yeah, we heard already," Harry called back. "We're up!"

"Good!"

* * *

By the time that they had gottenon the road, the sun had risen a couple hours ago. Everyone had had a quick breakfast of toast, bacon and tea; this time, one of the dwarves had cooked the meal from what was leftover in their pantry. Before they had taken the path down from Bag End, Bilbo had asked Harry to ward the smial and Harry had done that. They were both worried about the Sackville-Bagginses and honestly, Harry had thought about doing that during the night.

He had felt the dwarves watching him while he had placed his hand on the door of Bag End but he just ignored them. He didn't feel like talking about his whole admittedly short life story now. It had taken him a few years just to tell Bilbo; he wasn't going to tell outright strangers, even if they were going on an adventure with them. Plus, the dwarves were kind of scary, in a tall and intimidating way.

He could tell Bilbo felt the same way, as he rode right next to him and didn't move from that position. The ponies had smooth gaits but Harry still suspected that both their bottoms would be sore tomorrow.


End file.
